Zero Dark Thirty/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off with a shot of the members of Bravo Two sitting together silently and thinking about the events that occurred previously, especially the death of their helicopter pilot Flynn. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: So... What now, Sarge? Samuel Redford: We just put the final piece of the weapon in their God damn hands, I don't know. Some radio chatter is then heard close to the squad's position, alerting them. Latin American Militia Member: (over the radio) We have a change of plans. The Russian colonel is moving to the harbor, we cannot find the Americans... Be vigilant. The person listening to the militia member over the radio happens to be a Russian Army soldier, who Redford points out to Marlowe. Redford: (quietly speaking) Marlowe, take him down. Preston Marlowe: (quietly speaking) I got this one, Sarge. Marlowe pulls out his Knife and creeps slowly behind the Russian soldier. Shortly afterwards, he cuts the soldier's jugular vein, killing him quietly. Get To Harbor Assault Through Village As the squad moves up past the dead soldier's body, more radio chatter can be heard being spoken the militia members in Spanish. Redford: Sweetwater, what're (sic) they sayin'? Terrence Sweetwater: Shh... Something about a bay? I'm not sure, sounds like Kirilenko's headed to a harbor? Haggard: What God damn harbor? Where the hell are we? Redford: Okay, I think I know where... It's gotta be further down. The sound of the Scalar Weapon can be heard at this moment. Sweetwater: What the hell was that? Haggard: I dunno, but I don't like it. The squad exits out of the jungle and into a village just as a large cargo plane flies over them. There, they encounter the members of the Latin American Militia patrolling the village. Haggard: Twelve o'clock, enemy! As the squad moves up while taking out militia members, they encounter a shielded KORD that begins to pin them down. Haggard: Window mounted MG, take it down! After the KORD and any other militia members get taken care of, the squad begins to go down the village's favela. After dealing with more militia members, they go down some flights of stairs to the lower part of the village. Right after that, they notice a bunch of militia members running away from them. Sweetwater: What the? They're running off! Haggard: Yeah, you'd better run! Redford: No, this is bad! This is not good! The sounds of mortars being fired can be heard off in the distance as their shells are heading towards the village. Sweetwater: Ya hear that? Redford: Mortars! Take cover! Sweetwater: It's coming from the hill! Move! Move! Move! The squad begins to take cover behind the buildings near them as the mortar shells are landing all around them. Enter the Canal Redford: Only option is the valley ahead, c'mon! Haggard: Set! Redford: Now! Go! Go! Go! Haggard: Come on! The squad gets out of cover to run down the nearby street. They stop to cover to take cover behind a concrete wall. Haggard: Oh, I'm gonna beat the shit outta that mortar guy! Redford: Now! Go! Go! Go! The squad runs to some nearby rubble ahead and take cover behind that. Redford: Go! The squad heads down another flight of stairs as they get closer to the canal. Redford: Head for the canal! Move! Move! Move! Sweetwater: Go! Go! Go! The squad finally reaches the canal, however, and are safe from the enemy mortars. Reach Surveillance Position Sweetwater: Oh, God damn! Haggard: Ahh, smells like... (gets interrupted) Sweetwater: Smells like Jersey! Redford: Actually, the harbor's gotta be nearby. These canals should lead us down there. Just ahead of the squad is a building under construction over the canal, which is occupied by Russian Army soldiers who open fire on them. Redford: All right, we're never gonna get in there with all that coverage. We'll suppress 'em, you move up. We'll follow, ASAP. The squad is able to take out the Russian soldiers while taking cover behind the rubble, allowing to move down the canal further. Redford: I think I was wrong about them not knowing if we were here... More enemy soldiers start jump down into the canal to attack the squad, but are killed off anyway. Redford: Enemy coming down! Haggard: Enemy vehicles moving our way fast! A pair of M939 Trucks drive in to a bridge over the canal while dropping off Russian reinforcement against the squad. They promptly get destroyed afterwards, but a GAZ-3937 Vodnik comes in to pin down the squad. Haggard: 50 cal, get the hell down! They are able to deal with that and the rest of the soldiers, allowing them to move further down the canal towards the harbor. Going past the bridge, however, the squad is met with a pair of Mi-24 Hinds dropping off more Russian soldiers to the ground. Redford: Choppers inbound! Sweetwater: Infantry, roping in! The Hinds leave after dropping off the enemy soldiers, in which half of them get eliminated by the squad right away. However, smoke starts to cover their position. Haggard: Damn, I can't see for shit! Redford: If you can't see, they can't either. Now let's find a way through, don't wanna get caught out! The way in front of them is blocked by rubble, but they find a hole that leads into a tunnel which they enter through. Sweetwater: Through that bus, we can get through there! Redford: What about that hole? On the opposite end of the tunnel, the rest of the dropped off Russian soldiers breach into the tunnel with a flashbang, disorienting the squad for a bit. Sweetwater: They're breaching the door, get back! The squad dispatches with those soldiers and are able to exit out of the tunnel. There, a fast stream of flowing water is blocking their path and on the other side are more Russian soldiers. Redford: Enemy, twenty-five meters! Haggard: Hold this side, hold this side! After taking care of the soldiers, the squad crosses the stream by walking over a destroyed portion of a pipe. The path seems clear for a few more meters until a pile of rubble is right in front of them. Marlowe climbs up over it first before the rest of the squad. However... Haggard: Vehicle approaching. Redford: Yeah, I see it. It's a truck. Sweetwater: What the hell is coming down? Get back! A burning M939 Truck comes crashing into the tunnel heading straight for Marlowe. Haggard: We can't fall back! Redford: Kill the fucking thing! Shoot it! The player can either destroy the truck to cause it to stop right in front of Marlowe, or shoot the grates on the ground so that Marlowe can get under them and dodge the truck instead. Then, the sound of the Scalar Weapon is heard again. Sweetwater: There it is again, what the fuck is that sound? Haggard: I dunno, but I don't like it. Tomahawk: All units this net, this is Tomahawk. We're about ready to put an end to all this... Stand by. Haggard: Oh my God, is that finally some U.S. backup? Halle-fuckin'-lujah! The squad moves past the destroyed truck and climbs up a flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the harbor. Ending Cutscene Haggard: Whoa... Damn! Marlowe pulls out his binoculars to get a closer look at the harbor. The camera then cuts to a shot of a battle ensuing right in front of Bravo Two as a pair of AH-64 Apaches fly over them. Marlowe then hands over the binoculars to Redford. Haggard: Ain't that the plane that we saw before? The camera cuts to a shot of the cargo plane seen earlier in the mission when the squad was entering the village from before. Sweetwater: Why are they gettin' on? Wait, wait, wait! Why is the plane glowing? The camera cuts back to the same shot of the cargo plane, but this time, there is a glowing layer all over it. Sweetwater: Oh, no. No! No! No! No! No! Get down! The squad begins to take cover behind the platform they were standing on. Right afterwards, an explosion occurs as a result of the Scalar Weapon being fired. Haggard takes a peek over the platform to check the situation. All is quiet, until an Apache comes crashing down right next to them and gets split in half. This causes Haggard to get back down. Haggard: Sweets... Am I dead? Sweetwater: No... I think they just test fired the weapon. The scalar weapon must be on the plane... All squad members stand back up to see that the battle from before has ended, with nothing left standing. Haggard: I don't wanna do this... Sweetwater: Yeah, I dunno... I'm kinda inclined to agree with Haggard. Marlowe: What the hell is wrong with you? Haggard: Preston, we're outta our league... I think we oughta go. Marlowe: Go? Go where? Home? There won't be a home! Won't be anything! (to Sweetwater) Sweetwater... That's it? I guess you really weren't cut out for this special ops after all! The shit hits the fan, and you want out! (to Redford) Sarge? You just gonna lay down? Redford gives no response to Marlowe. Marlowe: I see... Fine, I'll go my fucking self! Redford: (to Marlowe) No, Preston, you won't! (to Sweetwater and Haggard) And, you two, you listen to Marlowe, and you listen good. Come on now... (to Sweetwater) Sweets, this is interesting stuff, man. Don't you wanna know how this ends? Sweetwater takes Redford's hand and gets pulled up to the platform that Redford and Marlowe are standing on. Sweetwater: You had me at "interesting". Redford: (to Haggard) Hags, come on now... If you leave, no more T-bone steaks, man... Marlowe: Yeah. No more buying AR-15 ammo at the mall... Sweetwater: No more shootin' trespassers on your porch... Redford: No more biscuits and gravy... Sweetwater: No more Super Bowl Sundays... No more Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders... Haggard: Shit. That's tore it. (pushes Sweetwater aside) Get outta my way! I gotta save me some cheerleaders! Haggard walks on out of the balcony and the rest of the squad follow him. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2